Technical Field
The present invention relates to image processing, and in particular, it relates to methods for correcting bad pixels and apparatuses using the same.
Description of the Related Art
BPC (Bad Pixel Correction) replaces data in the bad locations of an image sensor with interpolations from nearby locations. The conventional bad-pixel-detection algorithm is fine for finding isolated bad pixels. However, it is not able to find short bad-pixel clusters, each of which is composed of three bad pixels with consecutive coordinates. Thus, methods for correcting bad pixels and apparatuses using the same are required to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks.